MarianXVictoria: CielxAlois genderbend
by LadyMillilithe528
Summary: Victoria thought of a way to find Marian's mark herself while having some fun;but, there could be a possibility that they can get caught. Well, more thrill. Marian Ciel,Victoria Alois.


AN: You have been warned of this content, this is a final warning. 

Marian sealed her last envelope and gave them all to Sebastian. She got up after doing so. "Good night, we shall continue to work tomorrow," Marian said blandly as she left the room, "Sebastian, show Victoria to her room," she said before shutting the door and walking towards her room. Meanwhile, in the study Marian had left from, Victoria and Sebastian began to 'chat' amongst themselves. "So Sebastian, where's your mark?"

"I've no clue of what you speak of, Miss Victoria." Victoria gave him a devious smile.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Mister Michaelis..." She got closer, close enough to whisper the question she has asked before. "Where is your mark?" Sebastian changed the subject, "It is time to go to your chamber, Miss Victoria. You don't want to stall tonight's rest for you need the energy in the morning." Victoria nodded.

"Very well, Sebastian. Show me to my room." Victoria smirked when Sebastian's back was turned, 'I guess I'll find the mark myself.' Later that night, after she changed and got into her bed, she waited until Angela had left her room and waited a little longer until she got out of bed and snuck out of her room and walked towards Marian's. She lightly knocked on the door and heard a faint, "Come in." She advanced into the room, "Why are you up so late, is something wrong?" Marian asked, somewhat furious she was awoken so late at night, but kept a gentle voice despite the annoyance she felt. "I... just had a bad dream, may I sleep with you tonight?" Victoria fidgeted as she spoke and blushed. Marian returned the blush and replied, "Whatever, close the door and get in the bed." Marian gave Victoria space as she climbed in. After a short time of lying on Marian's bed, Victoria rolled over and whispered in Marian's ear.

"Do you want to try something? We can have fun while everyone's asleep."

Marian sighed, "What do you have in mind?" She was sincerely confused at Victoria's words. She rolled over and was greeted by a sudden kiss. Marian whimpered in surprise, but kissed back and deepened the kiss. They unconsciously moved with their tongues as they deepened their kiss more and started to remove each other's clothes. Victoria unbuttoned Marian's night shirt to release her perked breasts and lace panties on her soft porcelain-like skin. Marian then briefly broke the kiss to remove Victoria's light green, linen and lace nightgown to reveal slightly tanner skin than Marian's but still light and smooth. Unlike Marian, Victoria was wearing a tank top, but no panties. They then kissed again and broke off again to remove their remaining clothes. They continued to kiss and got closer, till they left no more room between them. Victoria reached down and slipped into Marian's soft wet core and Marian massaged Victoria's breast. Both moaned, sighed, and mewled as their hands moved around and in each other. Victoria then broke a kiss and got up to look for something.

"What are you looking for?" Marian asked.

Victoria found what she was looking for, a scarf. "Something fun," she responded and strutted towards Marian and pushed her down gently to tie her to the bed. She then kissed her. She then broke the kiss and kissed down her jaw, then her neck, chest, momentarily stopping to play with Marian's breasts, nibbling on one and massaging the other. Victoria then continued, kissing her way down finally kissing both hips, opening Marian's legs, kissing her thighs and finding her way to Marian's hot, wet core. Victoria licked, bit and sucked and kissed, making Marian moan loudly above her and pull her hair, making her moan into Marian making Her breathing speed and her hips to shift and her legs to twitch. "Victoria... I think I'm going to..." Marian moaned. Victoria jabbed fingers into Marian and curled them, pumping in and out quickly as she sucked on Marian's knot of nerves until she burst with near silent screams and arched her back. Victoria then untied Marian and said, "Want some payback? Go ahead kitten," Victoria fell back on the bed and shortly after Marian appeared on top of her and kissed her, bit her lip, moved down to lick and bite her neck. She then moved downward to lick and nibble her nipples and immediately trailed her tongue down to her clitoris and pumped her fingers into her, starting with two and adding more until her whole hand was in her. Victoria moaned and mewled as Marian continued pumping faster. Marian then took Victoria's hand and licked two of her fingers. "Want to help?"

Victoria just moaned in response and eagerly played with herself as Marian pumped her hand and reached into a drawer to take out what looked like a back massager, four branches stemmed from the massaging device. Marian withdraws her hand to turn on the device. It starts to vibrate and she puts one of the beaches into Victoria and another one sits just above her entrance. Victoria continues to play with herself but gasps as Marian moves the massager. Marian moved up to kiss her but both continue. Marian breaks the kiss and moves the massager more and more. Victoria moved faster and faster until she let out one large, but silent breath as she climaxed.

As they came down from their high, Marian put her panties back on and Victoria, her tank top. They lay on the bed, cuddling, with Victoria lying on Marian's soft chest as they both fall soundly asleep.


End file.
